


The Stolen Fritillaria ~ Eichi & Rei Side~

by Eydol



Series: The Stolen Fritillaria [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, M/M, Mention of Anzu, Mention of Natsume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydol/pseuds/Eydol
Summary: Eichi opens his eyes in a strange old place, but doesn't remember a thing, not even his own name. Will the mysterious Rei help him to remember his past?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part of The Stolen Fritillaria, the "Reichi Side". There is a Kaosou Side posted earlier (if you're interested), and an "End Side" later.
> 
> You don't need to read both of the sides: it's linked but you can read one, or another one~ 
> 
> Please, I'm putting "No archive warning applying" but it will change in the future, so please, take care.  
> A big thank to @FjerilShade for bearing with me and this story~ ♥
> 
> Enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it :3

“Urgh…”

            When he opened his eyes, Eichi didn’t recognize the place he was. It definitely wasn’t his room, and judging by the hessian roof, he was rather in a cart than a bedroom. Alone. He could hear the wheels turning on the road. He put his fingers on his temples. He had a headache, but it wasn’t the important thing right now. Where was he? Why? What happened exactly? He didn’t remember clearly.

Eichi sat, cleaning his now dirty white outfit, and groaned when the cart rolled on what seemed to be a bump. _Okay, calm down, Eichi._ His memories came one by one. He remembered Souma leaving, soon followed by Hakaze. He remembered the new bodyguard. Yes, that man…! He followed him around six in the afternoon, didn’t take care of him and just after… Darkness. _I’m not hurt._ Chloroform…? _It’s not the moment to think about that. I have to leave._

He stood up, did his best to keep his balance, and walked towards the only exit of the cart, and pulled the hessian. He gulped when he noticed he couldn’t see the palace from where he was, and that it was already night. _How long was I sleeping…?_ He shook his head. Not now. He would think about it once out of this cart. _It’s rolling fast but…_ He closed his eyes. It was either jumping or staying in the cart. And he felt that staying would be bad for him, actually. So he opened his eyes, took a deep breath, and jumped.

He fell on the hard ground, hurt his arms and legs, prevented a scream to leave his lips. He watched the cart getting away for a few seconds before deciding he should hide. So, he stood up as much as his body accepted it, and entered in a little street. He walked without a goal and, as if Fate was against him now that he was outside the castle, he suddenly fell in a slope, screaming. And he couldn’t stop it. His body started rolling towards the end of the slope, and Eichi noticed water between two rolls. _No. I don’t want to die. I don’t want to die. I DON’T WANT TO DIE._

Suddenly, he felt a strong pain on his skull and then, darkness surrounded him…

 

* * *

 

 

“If the old man knows we’re outside at this hour…”

“Then, hurry up! We’ll be back in our beds in not time and he will notice nothing.”

            The first child arched an eyebrow, unsure to believe his brother or not. Every time he had said that, something bad had happened. Besides, he felt that they would be discovered, even in their beds in time. Suddenly, he stopped, hearing a scream. What was it? Was someone murdered?

“Did you hear that?” His brother asked.

“I did.”

“Let’s see.”

“No, we should go back home.”

“It won’t kill us.”

            He wasn’t certain of that fact, actually, but if his brother believed it, it meant it was true, right? So, he followed his brother towards the origin of the scream and they arrived at the top of the slope where the town was built. On the other side of it, they saw the river where they used to play when their elder wasn’t looking.

“Strange, I was sure it was coming from here.” His brother stated.

            And he was right. Himself knew it was coming from here. So he kept looking around, and suddenly, his eyes caught a silhouette lying near the river.

“There!” He said, pointing out the silhouette.

            The two brothers went down the hill carefully and stopped besides the body. It was a young man, it seemed, the same age of their elder, dressed in beautiful clothes. They looked around them, but nobody seemed to be here.

“Do you think he’s dead, Hinata…?” He asked his brother.

“I-I don’t know at all.” Hinata answered. “We should warn the old man…”

“But…”

“Yuta, please. Go. He would be less angry if it’s you. I’ll stay here.”

“But...It’s dangerous!”

“It’s less dangerous for me than for you~”

            Yuta pouted but then nodded. Hinata was right, after all. So he told him to be careful, and not to do stupid thing, before starting running towards his goal.

            Fortunately, their house wasn’t that far away…

 


	2. Chapter 1

           The roof was made of black wood. Weird noises were coming from it, surely someone was walking on it. The cracks were so loud that he just hoped that the person wouldn’t fall through it. He didn’t want to die now. He didn’t know why he didn’t want, though, because it felt like he was almost dead.

            He just woke up, like every normal person in the world, and his first thought, of course, was to wonder where he was. The second one, however, was who he was. He didn’t know at all. He only knew he was scared of the weird noises of the roof, sure that someone was actually walking on it, on the verge to fall. And he didn’t want to die. Oh no, he really didn’t want. He didn’t understand why he was so scared of death.

            The weird noises stopped and it was a relief. The sudden silence, though, made him think about death, once again, and his heart beat faster than before. _Huh… Calm down, whatever my name is. It’s alright. You’re safe in an unknown room. Or maybe I know it? Aaaah, annoying._

            He tried to sat, but his head hurt so much that he wasn’t able to do, and so he stayed in his current position. He put a hand on his forehead, then noticed the bandage on it. _What did I do to be in this state? Probably something really stupid._ He sighed, and at this very moment, the door of the room got opened, and a child appeared. It was a young child - or not, who knows - with blue hair falling on his shoulders, and he held a bouquet. He was cute, and he wanted to adopt him, until he remembered that he barely knew who he was, so how could he take care of a child?

“Ah, you finally woke up. I’m relieved.” The child said. “I’ll inform big brother Rei.”

            Barely had he say that that the child left the room, letting the convalescent alone once again. Fortunately, he came back later, this time with a tall man, his dark and curly hair falling on his shoulders - was it a habit in this place? His eyes were as red as the blood, he noticed, and his skin really pale, as if he had never seen the sun even once. He wore a poncho, giving him the aura of an old man, with his arms folded.

            They stared at each other quietly, and the convalescent didn’t understand why. There was something with this man that gave the desire to know him. Maybe. He wasn’t sure. Maybe he was more hurt than he thought. Then, the blue-haired child that accompanied him left the room, as if he felt they needed to be alone.

“How are you?” The black-haired man asked, not moving even a finger.

“...Lost.”

“I guess so, given the place my children found you.”

“Where did they find me?”

            _And how many children do you have?_ He added for himself. The man doesn’t seem to be married, or else he had removed his wedding ring.

“Near the river, unconscious.”

“Why was I here?”

“That’s the question I should ask you, actually.”

            True that he should know, but he didn’t remember at all. He couldn’t even remember his own name, so why he was unconscious near the river…

“What’s your name?” The black-haired man asked, finally coming closer to the bed. “I’m Rei, the headmaster of this orphanage.”

            An orphanage? No wonder why he called them his children, even if he thought that his host was too young for that. Or maybe he was older than his appearance suggested? After all, a few people didn’t look their age.

“My name is…”

 _Yes, what is my name already?_ He sighed. He hoped he would remember it soon.

“I don’t remember, I’m sorry.”

            Rei shook his head and sat on the chair beside the bed.

“It’s alright. I guess you need more time for that.”

“I hope. I would like to remember but…”

            He couldn’t help it. He hated not knowing who he was, especially when someone was kind enough to accommodate him, and take care of him.

“I’m sorry for the trouble.”

“No, it’s fine.” Rei answered with a grin. “You just had to repay your debt by doing some crimes for me.”

            His eyes opened wide. _Wait, what? I thought it was an orphanage…?_ The black-haired man chuckled, before stating it was a joke, and that he was welcomed any time.

“Thank you very much.”

“You’re welcome. It’s an orphanage, after all.” The convalescent arched an eyebrow. “You’re just the most aged child I have.”

“Aren’t you too young to have so many children?”

“What do you mean? I’m an old man~” The black-haired man chuckle.

            _If every old man is like that, then, I…_ Then, he what? He didn’t know. Not that he cared, anyway.

“I’ll let you rest. Don’t hesitate to call me if you need anything.”

“Thank you.”

            Rei smiled and left the room, letting the man alone once again, his eyes staring at the roof. He closed his eyes and tried to recap what he knew about himself right now. _I was found wounded near the river by Rei’s children. I’m in an orphanage._ It was the only things he knew about himself. _Who am I? How old am I? Where do I come from?_ The more he thought about it, the more it was difficult and the more it hurt him. He started having a headache at the very moment he searched for his name, and he decided to stop. _It will come back soon, right?_ Strangely enough, he wasn’t sure anymore.

 

 

* * *

 

            The doctor came an hour later. He guessed that Rei called him to be sure of his health, and he was thankful, even if the strange man, half asleep, didn’t seem right in his mind. Or maybe it was the lingering odor of alcohol that deformed his judgement. In any case, the doctor (Jin or something like that) stated it was fine for him to move around ( _“he can do somersault!”)_ and that his amnesia was temporary. However, temporary in the doctor’s mouth seemed to mean “forever”, and he was ready to live with the rest of his life with darkness for memories.

            After that strange event that was the doctor, he went to the bathroom, helped by the blue-haired young boy. Rei was busy with the children, it seemed,  as it was time for the diner.

“What’s your name?” He asked the child helping him.

“Hajime.”

            He nodded.

“Why are you here?”

            That was when he noticed the sad smile on Hajime’s face that he remembered where he was, and facepalmed, hurting his head a little bit more.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want.”

“It’s okay, Sir.” The child answered. “Just don’t tell that in front of the others. Some just got… abandoned…”

            _There are parents abandoning their own child? How?_

“I’m sorry.”

            Hajime didn’t answer and left him once he was in the bathroom. Once alone, he looked at himself in the mirror, trying not to think at the faux pas he had done, and trying to learn more about himself. He had blond hair and blue eyes. If he had to judge by himself, he thought he was handsome. Maybe. He was around twenty years old, or maybe more? There were too many maybe in his mind right now, it was annoying. _I just want to know my name, for now. To introduce myself properly._ He sighed and cleaned himself, putting the clothes that Rei lent him.

            Then, he left the bathroom and noticed two children that were waiting in the corridors. They seemed to be twins, and he tilted his head, before bowing in front of them.

“Ah, Sir, how are you?” They asked at the same time.

“Fine, thank you.” He answered.

“Good.”

“We were afraid when we found you.”

“Oh, so you’re the ones who saved me? Thank you very much!”

“We thought you were dead.”

“It was interesting on the moment, but when Rei came and confirmed you weren’t, it wasn’t fun at all.”

“Hinata!”

            He blinked. The so called Hinata smirked and left, soon followed by his brother; The blond-haired man rubbed his neck and shrugged, deciding it wasn’t that important. _I guess I’m not skilled with children…_ Then he decided to find Rei, in hope to be of any help. _Rei told me to stay in bed at least till tomorrow but… I don’t want._ His head hurt less, now, and it was a relief, but he couldn’t stay on bed again. Walking was good, and his mood got better.

            He went down the cracking stairs. The more he saw about it, the more the orphanage seemed old and needed many repairs. He wondered why nothing was done yet, and the thought that, maybe, they didn’t have money, crossed his mind. _And I’m using their money for my care…_

            Once at the end of the stairs, he wondered where to go. He knew that Rei was preparing the diner, so maybe finding the kitchen was a good idea. He searched for it, and when he felt a good odor, he decided to follow it. He had been right, because he found the kitchen, and Rei preparing soup, or whatever it was.

“Why are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be in bed?” Rei asked.

“I’m fine, really.” Rei arched an eyebrow as if he doubted that fact. “Can I be of any help?”

“Hm…”

“A ‘no’ is out of questions.”

            Rei chuckled, stated he was really stubborn, and then asked him to peel the potatoes. He nodded and stood besides the black-haired man before starting working. They stayed quiet for a long moment, and he was at his tenth potato when a very young child entered the room, a plush in his hands.

“Tomoya, I’ve already told you not to enter the kitchen.” Rei sighed, but the said Tomoya didn’t seem to care at all and asked:

“Dad, Wataru won’t come today, right? He won’t take me at his home? I don’t want him to be my dad.”

“No, Wataru won’t come today. He’s too busy for that.”

“Good.”

            And the little child left the kitchen without any more word. _Dad?_ He noted for himself in amusement. It was cute, and he guessed that Rei was probably like their dad, for them. Or big brother, in Hajime’s case. _I wonder how that Wataru is for little Tomoya to be scared…_ Wait. Wataru? It clicked in his mind, but he didn’t understand why. He couldn’t put a reason, or even a face to that name. Did he know a Wataru? _I’m pretty sure I know one… Maybe if I close my eyes and focus on it…_

            So, he closed his eyes, forgetting about the potatoes, and focused on Wataru. No face came, but a voice did. At first, it was like a whisper, but then, it grew stronger.

 

_..._ _chi..._ _Eichi..._ _Eichi!_

            He opened his eyes, letting the potato in his hands fall on the table. _Ah, I remember, now…_

“Hey, are you alright?” Rei asked, putting a hand on his forehead. “You don’t seem to have a fever.”

            _But you do have cold hands, Rei. And it’s not bad._

“Eichi.”

“Excuse-me?”

“Eichi.” He repeated carefully, savoring the syllables on his tongue. “My name is Eichi.”

            Rei blinked twice, before smiling softly.

“Nice to meet you, Eichi.” He said. “It’s good to finally put a name on your face.”

            Eichi nodded. Yes, it was good, and he felt way better now. Sure, it was only his name, and he had a lot to remember, but it was better than nothing. And, now having a name, he felt more alive.

 


	3. Chapter 2

           That night, Eichi dreamt. He dreamt of Rei, of his raven hair falling gracefully on his shoulders, of his red eyes that could read into his soul. He also dreamt of every child, doing a round dance around the one they called either big brother or dad. The scene itself was really touching, but something bad happened just after. So, Eichi had to watch with his own eyes the orphanage burning, Rei and the children still inside it. And Eichi couldn’t do a thing. He was tied to a big rock with chain, and he could only watch with horror what was happening in front of him. He saw Rei protecting the children, and then, the orphanage, still burning, fell on them…

            He closed his eyes, unable to watch the scene. _No, I don’t want… Please, no…_

“Eichi, are you alright?”

            Rei’s voice made him open his eyes, and seeing the man’s voice was such a relief that he couldn’t help but smile.

“You’re alive.”

“Of course. But it’s not the moment.” Rei seemed worried and looked around them. “We need to find a way to leave.”

            Eichi frowned and looked around too, finally noticing that they were in a cart. Rei pointed him out the exit, and he nodded, following the black-haired man towards it. When they opened it, they were able to see that it was the night, and that the cart was advancing at a good rhythm.

“We have to jump.”

“Are you sure?”

“It’s our only way, Eichi.”

“I guess…”

            They both took a deep breath and, together, they jumped from the cart, falling on the road. Strangely enough, they didn’t get hurt, and Eichi was glad about that. Rei took his hand and they started running through the place they were, without watching behind them. And, suddenly Rei released his hand. And fell.  He saw the black-haired man fell, his body rolling on the hill they hadn’t seen, and then, falling in the water of the river.

_No. NO NO NO NO!_

            His eyes opened wide and he had a hard time to catch his breath. Sweat was pouring on his body, and that’s when he finally noticed where he was that Eichi started calming down. _Everything is fine. Right? I’m at the orphanage. With Rei and the children._ He sat on his bed, still panting, recovering for what seemed to be a dream, or rather a nightmare. _Yes, everyone is alright. They’re all in their bed, sleeping, having good dreams._ Right?

            Eichi bit his lips and looked absent-mindedly at the door. They were fine, right? It wasn’t another nightmare, it was impossible. Taking a deep breath, he left his bed and then, his room. He knew that Rei’s bedroom was beside his. Apparently, they both slept at the floor above the children’s, and Eichi still wondered how Rei could hear them if there was any problem. He shrugged and knocked to Rei’s door, but no answer came. _He probably sleeps,_ Eichi tried to convince himself. What else, after all? He opened the door just to peek, and what he saw made his heart miss a beat.

            Rei was lying on his back, arms folded on his chest, as if he was dead. _No… He is… It’s still a nightmare… I… No. I don’t want…_ He felt tears at the corner of his eyes, and without noticing, he fell on the ground, protecting himself from his arms. It was terrible. Rei was dead. It would explain why he was so cold hours ago. A voice in his mind told him there probably was another reason for the cold skin, but Eichi didn’t listen to him and started crying. Death was everywhere. No matter where he went, Death was awaiting for him. Maybe it was a sign. Maybe he should be dead. He was scared. He didn’t want to die.

“Eichi?”

            Eichi raised his eyes towards the whisper and Rei was standing in front of him, in pajama, a worried expression on his face. He tried to touch him, but the blonde just rejected his hand, and whispered:

“Don’t… You’re dead…”

“I am not, Eichi. I’m alive.”

“No, no, no. Liar…”

            Tears were pouring on his cheeks, silently falling on his pajama or on the ground. Rei kneeled before him, and took him in an embrace that Eichi couldn’t reject.

“Listen. You can hear my heart, right?”

            Eichi tried to calm down and, his head resting on Rei’s chest, he tried to listen. He heard the beats from Rei’s heart, and let a sigh leaving his lips, relieving.

“You’re alive.”

“Yes, I am. Why did you think I wasn’t?”

“Nightmares…” Eichi whispered. “And the way you sleep.”

“The way I sleep?”

            The blond-haired young man didn’t answer, and it didn’t seem to bother Rei. They stayed like that for a moment, until the raven-haired man said:

“You should go back to your room.”

“No. What if I have nightmare once again?”

“Oh my, don’t tell me I will have to do that for you too.”

            He heard a sigh and Eichi raised his head, looking at Rei’s amused face. What? What was the problem? Rei helped the young man to stand up, then made him entered in his room.

“Fine. We’ll sleep together then. You’ll see, you won’t have nightmare again, okay?”

“It’s a promise?”

“Promise~”

 

            Falling asleep between Rei’s arms was a thing, waking up was another, especially when their faces were so close of each other. Eichi could feel Rei’s breath on his skin, and his cold hands on his hips, and it flustered the young man. Not that it bothered him, on the contrary, thanks to that, he didn’t have nightmares, but… Deep inside him, he felt that it was the first time he slept in the same bed as someone. _Does it mean that the me from the past didn’t have relations…?_ It meant nothing, actually, but it was comforting to being able to guess things about oneself. Sure, it would be better if he was sure of the facts, but it was better than nothing at all.

            The sunlights crossed the window, enough for Eichi to think it was already late. Maybe not that much, because Rei probably woke up before the children, but enough to leave a bedroom. Right? _And how am I supposed to leave the bed?_ He wondered, looking at Rei’s hand on his hips. If he moved, Rei would wake up. If he didn’t move, then he would get annoyed. He wanted to do something. Tea or coffee, maybe, to share with Rei. If he could thank him… He just needed to leave the bed without moving the man too much. Easy to say, _but_ he did it. Rei didn’t wince even once, and it made Eichi happy. He left the room without a noise, and went down the stairs. The wood crackled and Eichi closed his eyes, afraid of having awakened someone, but there was no reaction. So, relieved, he continued his way towards the kitchen.

            On his way, he noticed the old clock saying it was almost 7am, and he smiled. _Perfect timing to make a tea._ He was about to enter the kitchen when he heard a door being opened near him. He blinked. It wasn’t the sound of the rooms’ doors, so it probably was the entrance, he guessed. Did it mean that someone just enter or leave the orphanage? Frowning a little bit, Eichi walked carefully towards the entrance, not doing noise in case it was a thief. And he really hoped it wasn’t. _Well, it would be stupid from a thief to come at this hour…_

            Finally, he arrived at the entrance and there was nobody. The door seemed well closed too. _Did I dream?_ It was possible, after all. The orphanage was always doing weird noises, often crackling even when nobody was walking or touching the place. _If only I could help them… I wish I was able to repair the place for them._ But he couldn’t, except if he was rich, and he knew he wasn’t. Or maybe he was? It was true that his clothes were fancy but was it a sign? After all, it could be the only fancy clothes he had at home. _Do I even have a home? If yes, do I have a family?_ Were they searching for him?

            He shook his head. It wasn’t the moment to think about that, he had a tea to prepare. So, he went to the kitchen, and stared in front of him. _How do we prepare tea?_ Confused, he looked around. He drank some with Rei the last day. It was… hot water, with a bag inside. It wasn’t bad, on the contrary, he really liked it. _So, I guess I have to boil water?_ But he didn’t know where to find the little bags, after that.

            He took the kettle and filled it with cold water. Then, he froze. To boil water, he had to turn on the fireplace, but he didn’t know how to do that. He knelt in front, the kettle in his hands, and stared at it with all his will, hoping it would turn on by itself. _I can dream but hey! Miracles seem to exist._ He was still alive and in a good place, after all.

“Want some help?”

            Eichi startled, almost dropping the kettle, and turned towards the person who talked earlier. He noticed Rei leaning against the door, arms folded, a smirk on his lips.

“You scared me. I didn’t hear you coming!”

“Oh? I made noise, though.”

“I’m sure you didn’t.” Eichi arched an eyebrow.  

“You were too focused on the fireplace to hear me.” Rei sighed.

            Eichi didn’t know if it was his imagination or not, but he felt that Rei disliked the fact that the blonde said he didn’t make noise. He had avoided his eyes at this very moment… Or maybe he had just noticed something in the door…? _It’s my imagination, once again._

“So, do you need help?”

“I wanted to prepare tea for us but…”

“You don’t even know how to use a fireplace.” Rei continued his sentence, coming near him, and turning on the fireplace. “Where do you come from, Eichi?”

“I wonder.”

“Probably from some rich family or something like that.”

‘Do you think? I don’t feel I am but…”

“Fancy clothes, not even able to use a fireplace… You drink tea as if it was a habit…”

            Eichi pouted and looked away. He probably was from a rich family - he wasn’t sure at all - and then, what? It wasn’t like he chose it, anyway.

“Do you dislike rich families?”

“... It’s complicated.”

“Why?”

“I won’t say I like them. After all, rich families are generally pretty hm… snobbish, I’ll say, and boring.” Rei explained, and Eichi wondered if he was like that. “But I can’t say I dislike them, because, well... “ He sighed and put the kettle on the fireplace. “... I’m from one, too, after all. And even if I don’t see them anymore, I still love my bro, at least.”

            Eichi blinked twice. Rei came from a rich family? And he had thought that he was from the commoners, but he guessed the man was just good at hiding this kind of things. Or it was just him who was bad a reading things.

“You have a brother?”

“Yeah…” Rei rubbed his neck. “Why am I even telling you that? Forget it.”

            Eichi said nothing, but for sure, he wouldn’t forget it. He didn’t expect him to come from a rich family, and even less to have a sibling. He wondered what it was to have a brother or a sister. Did he have one? Or was he a only child? How would be his relationship with his family? _It seems that Rei’s in bad terms with his own family. Maybe not with his brother but… I wonder why._ He would like to ask, but he was pretty sure the black-haired man wouldn’t answer.

“The water is ready soon.”

“I’m feeling bad.”

“Do you need to see the doctor?”

“No, I mean… I wanted to offer you that tea. I want to help you but I don’t know to do a thing.”

“Nothing stop you learning, you know?”

“I’m not sure I’ll be good at that.”

“Because you think I was?” Rei arched an eyebrow. “Believe me, I was unskilled. How many time did I need the twins’ help…” He muttered.

“So, you know Hinata and Yuta for a long time?”

“A little before I opened the orphanage. It’s because, or should I say thanks to them that I took that decision.”

            Eichi tilted his head. Rei seemed clearly proud of that, and happy too. His little smile on his lips was a proof enough, and the blonde couldn’t doubt even once the love he had for the children living there. Eichi didn’t understand why, but his heart beated faster against his chest. Rei was really handsome when he smiled, with the little blush on his cheeks. _I wish I was able to be happy like him._ He wanted to be happy, to live his life like he wanted. To have a beautiful story like Rei did. _Ah, it’s stupid. I don’t even know my family name or my age._ But it wouldn’t stop him enjoying the present, right.

“I…” He started, attracting Rei’s eyes on him. “I want to help you. I don’t know how, but… I want to repay my debt.”

“There’s no debt.”

“There’s one.” Rei rolled his eyes. “And I want to know you more, and the children too.”

“Eh? It looks like you’re asking me out~”

“W-What? N-no!”

            Rei laughed and patted his shoulders.

“Thank you, I won’t lie I’ll need some help. People don’t want to work here because it’s barely paid but…”

“It’s okay, don’t worry for that. I don’t need to be paid!”

“Eichi… You won’t work here without being paid…”

“I don’t work, I help! Beside, you paid for my cares, and I live here already, right? So, it’s okay.”

            Rei sighed, seeming unpleased by Eichi’s words, but the blonde didn’t let him time to answer and took the kettle. Except that it burned and that he dropped it. He didn’t hear the noise of the kettle dropping, thought, and when he tried to see where it was, he noticed that Rei was holding it with a towel that Eichi didn’t know it was here. How did he do that? How did he catch the kettle with the towel in not time? It was impossible to do something like that, right?

            Rei put the kettle on the table and then forced Eichi to put his hand under the cold water.

“I can’t believe you did something stupid like that…” Rei sighed.

“Sorry…”

“You really look like a child.”

“I am not.”

“Yeah sure. Don’t ever take an iron kettle from the fireplace without a towel.”

“But I just…” Eichi lowered his eyes. “I’m really bad, huh?”

“No. It happened to a lot of people. To me too.”

“Liar.”

“I’m not lying. Ask the twins if you don’t believe me.”

            Eichi squint and Rei sighed.

“Don’t worry, okay. Let’s say it’s because of your amnesia. I’m certain it will be better now. Don’t think too much about your mistakes, okay?”

            Eichi nodded, his eyes locked on Rei’s. The man patted his shoulders again, and then proposed him to drink the tea, a thing that the blonde gladly accepted.

 


	4. Chapter 3

         Eichi sneezed.

“Bless you.” Rei answered with a smile. “Don’t tell me you caught a cold.”

“No, I don’t think so.”

           Or maybe he did. He had slept with the window open. He had had a nightmare - the one with the cart - and to get some fresh air, he had opened the window… Before falling asleep. Not the best idea, but at least, he slept well. 

“How was your night? No more nightmares?”

“I got one. The same that the night before, but after that, it was good.”

“It’s probably because of your accident.” Rei stated, preparing the tea. “It will end.”

“Maybe.”

           If nightmares would stop coming, it would be really good. He finished preparing the breakfast for the children, and once they were both done, they went to the dining room where they were waited. There, they gave a plate to each of the children, and once it was done, they started to eat together. The children didn’t talk, until the younger one - Tomoya - explained his dream. And they all followed. When it happened, the day before, it had surprised Eichi, and now, it amazed him. That so many people could talk about the same experience was a wonderful thing.

“Rei, did you dream?” Sora asked.

“Yes, of course.”

“What was it?”

           All the children were looking at him with expectation, and even Eichi, who was enjoying his tea, found himself listening carefully.  _ What am I? A child?  _

“Ah, I can’t tell you, it’s a secret.” Rei finally answered, and Eichi didn’t miss his smirk.

           What kind of dream could it be? 

“I’m sure it was an adult dream!” One of the twins said (and Eichi didn’t know which one as he didn’t find how to recognize them yet).

“Hinata, don’t forget to take care of the garden today, okay~?” Rei smiled, taking a bit of bread.

“Eeeeh!?”

“Next time, avoid that in front of the other.” 

           Hinata rolled his eyes, while Yuta patted his shoulders. Eichi took a sip of his tea, trying to hide his blush and to focus his mind on another subject. For example, how he loved to see Rei interact with the children. They were really close, and he could understand now why they were all calling him big brother or dad. Himself would have called him like that, if he could.  _ I would like to be skilled with children too,  _ he thought.

“Eichi, did you dream tonight?”

          This time, the children stared at him with expectation. He opened his mouth, unsure of what to say. He had a nightmare, but he couldn’t tell that.

“...I didn’t dream, I’m sorry.”

           They seemed disappointed, and he felt bad for that, whereas they just continued their breakfast. Rei leaned towards him, his face so close of his that Eichi could feel his breath on his ear, and he shivered.

“Liar~”

           Eichi pulled a face. He wasn’t a liar! He had a nightmare, not a dream, after all. And he didn’t want to think about it. They spent the end of the breakfast quietly. When it was over, Eichi went to the kitchen to clean the dishes, helped by Yuta, and Hajime. From what he understood, the twins were the elder in the orphanage. They were almost thirteen, and Rei was pessimistic for their adoption because of that (and because of their behavior too). Hajime would be eleven soon, and like for the twins, possible parents wanted a younger child. It made Eichi sad, because if he could, he would adopt Hajime.  _ Once I know who I am, I’ll do it.  _

“Big bro Eichi…?”

            Eichi startled and looked at Hajime and Yuta who watched him worriedly. 

“Yes?”

“I don’t know, you stopped cleaning and stared in front of you without answering to us.”

“A-Ah? I’m sorry. I was thinking about something.” He said, returning to his cleaning. 

            He hadn’t even noticed he had done something like that. They stayed quiet for a minute, before Hajime saying:

“Can you read?”

“Huh? Yes, I think. Why?” 

            The question took Eichi by surprise, especially because he hadn’t expected such a question. After all, who would ask for something like that? Well, Hajime, it seemed. And the answer seemed to please him.

“Can you read me a story, then?”

“A story…?” Eichi repeated.

“Yes. We have a library with a lot of books and I would like to read them~”

“But… Why do you ask me read them, then?”

“Because we can’t read.” Yuta answered.

“You can’t…?”

“Rei tried to teach us, but it was difficult for him to have an eye on everyone.”

“Couldn’t he hire a teacher?”

“Do you really think they want to teach us?”

            Eichi opened his mouth but no sound came. He thought there was another reason, and he would ask Rei. It was better like that, rather than asking the children. 

            They finished cleaning the dishes, and then left the kitchen. Eichi followed Hajime till the library where, indeed, there were a lot of books. So many that even Eichi looked at them in amazement, and at the same time, something seemed really off. Weren’t the furnitures’ color cream?  Wasn’t the room cleaner, usually?  _ No, wait… I’m at the orphanage…  _ , he reminds himself, and he blinked when he finally understood.  _ Was it a memory?  _ Did that mean that he lived in a place with a lot of books?  _ And the furnitures are cream…  _ It wasn’t a lot, but at least, something came back.

“Ah, there! I want to read that~” Hajime said, pointing out a book. 

             Eichi came closer and read the title.

“Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland?”

“That’s what it says? It seems good!”

              Eichi nodded and took the book, and the two of them went to the living room where the younger children - Tomoya, three years old,  Mitsuru, four years old, and Midori, five years old - were playing. Somewhere near the window where the raindrops were pouring, Tetora and Sora, both eight years old, were talking about things and others. The twins were nowhere to see, so he guessed that they were in the closed garden, watched by Rei. 

              Eichi sat on the sofa, and Hajime sat just besides him, eager to hear the story he was about to read. He opened the book and read the first lines for himself.  _ Ah, I know this story. I used to read it a lot when I was a child!  _ Ah, a new memory. It was good to know that it came back little by little, even if it was little things that seemed unimportant. 

“Eichi?”

“Oh, sorry. I was just remembering the story.”

“You know it?”

“Yes, I just remembered. Okay, let’s start. You’re ready?”

              Hajime nodded quickly, eyes filled with stars. Eichi smiled, and started: 

“ _ Alice was beginning to get very tired of sitting by her sister on the bank, and of having nothing to do: once or twice she had peeped into the book her sister was reading, but it had no pictures or conversations in it, “ and what is the use of a book,” thought Alice, “ without pictures or conversations ?”... _ ”

              Eichi remembered the voice that told him the story when he was younger. He didn’t know if it was his mother, or someone else, but he knew it was a woman voice. Her voice was soft, really, and he loved it.  _ It wasn’t Mother. Who was it, then?   _ He changed his voice every time a character talked, doing his best to keep the same every time. Hajime seemed to enjoy it a lot as he reacted to every important moment, like when Alice met the Cheshire Cat. Soon, all the children were around him, except for Tomoya who sat on his lap. 

              When he finished the story, it was already time to prepare the lunch. Eichi didn’t know it had taken so many hours, and he stood up, letting the children talk about the story they just heard. He arrived in the kitchen to help Rei, and found him peeling potatoes.

“Sorry, I’m late!”

“Hm…? No, it’s alright. You were pretty busy, after all~”

              Eichi blushed and came near, deciding it was better to peel potatoes than to answer him.

“They were really happy, thank you.”

“You don’t read them stories?”

“Oh, I tried, but I always fell asleep, so they gave up.”

“You what? You’re serious?”

               Rei laughed but Eichi didn’t miss the red on his cheeks.  _ Cute… _

“Talking about that, Yuta and Hajime told me that they didn’t know how to read.”

“And they can’t write too. I do my best, but it’s difficult to keep the youngers sat. Also, they don’t improve the same way so…”

“What about a teacher, though?”

“A teacher?” Rei repeated. “You mean, the people who refused to work here because it is useless to teach an orphanage? Because they won’t be well paid?” Eichi arched an eyebrow. “Don’t be so surprised. That’s how society works. The richer have everything while the poorer…” He shrugged. “Anyway, I don’t want to talk about that. It pisses me off.”

               Eichi lowered his eyes, and focused on the potatoes. The society was so unfair…!

  
  
  


Once he was sure Tomoya was asleep, Eichi kissed him on the forehead and left the room without a noise. It was late in the night, and Tomoya had a nightmare. Even if it was sad, it was fortunate for Eichi who woke up from his own nightmare when he heard Tomoya’s voice near him. Actually, he was surprised the little boy came in his room instead of Rei’s. After all, he was closer to Rei, and his room was just before Eichi’s. So, why Eichi? It was a mystery.

When he arrived at the top of the stairs, he met Rei who was looking at him worriedly.

“Ah, it’s okay, Tomoya just had a nightmare. He’s sleeping now.”

“Hm…”

“Are you alright, Rei?”

“He wasn’t the only one to have a nightmare, apparently.”

“Huh?”

“I heard you scream, and that’s what woke me up.”

“Oh… I’m sorry.” Eichi played with his hair. “It’s alright.”

Rei didn’t seem convinced at all.

“Do you want to sleep with me?”

_ What…? Wait, in which… No, wait, obviously, sleeping.  _

“Why?”

“To stop your nightmares, of course.”

“... Well… Huh, I’ll survive…”

“Are you sure?”

“What? You want me to sleep with you that much?”

Rei blinked.

“That’s not what I meant.”

“I know, but it was too easy, Old Man.”

Rei rolled his eyes, before entering his room.

“Anyway, you can come in my bed when you want… To sleep, I mean.” He added, making chuckle the blond-haired man.

“Yeah, of course.”

“Stop that or you’ll take care of the garden tomorrow.”

Eichi pulled a face. He wasn’t sure it was a good idea to let him taking care of the garden. He shrugged and was about to go in his bedroom, when he remembered something.  _ I’ll talk with him tomorrow, it will be better.  _

“Thank you for taking care of me, Big bro Rei~” He said.

“Yeah, if you do any nightmare, you can come here, I’ll comfort you.”

“I’m not a child…” He muttered, closing Rei’s door.

 


	5. Chapter 4

“You’re not a child, huh?”

            It was the first sentence Rei pronounced when he opened his eyes, and Eichi muttered something like a “shut up”, before sticking his body against Rei’s. Even if the man was colder than most of the people, Eichi could still feel his human warmth, and he liked it a lot.

“You know that it’s time to wake up, right?”

“Just a little bit…”

“Oh well, the children won’t run away because we let them sleep more.”

            And with that, Rei took him an embrace. Eichi was able to hear his heart, and it was comforting in a kind of way he couldn’t describe. He wished to stay like that more than a few minutes, and it seemed that Rei thought the same. He rubbed his back, and Eichi purred in happiness.

“I didn’t know I had a cat, now.”

            His voice was really near of his ear, and the blond-haired man shivered, pleased. He didn’t why he liked that, and less why he loved when Rei kissed his temples, but the more important thing was it pleased him at lot, and that he would exchange it for nothing in the world.

            He raised his face to talk, but their lips was so close that he stopped, surprised. He bit the inside of his cheeks, before finally deciding to ignore that fact, and said:

“Do you prefer dogs?”

“I love every animals.” Rei answered, and his breath on his lips was cruelty towards Eichi. “But generally, I attract dogs, yes. Cats tend to run away in front of me.”

“I am the first cat who accepts you, then.”

            They were way too close, Eichi knew it, but he was too captivated. Rei sighed.

“Oh, I already got one but… It was actually a bird, and it left.”

“Huh?”

            He didn’t have time to ask for more as Rei’s door got opened, and Tomoya entered the room. They released each other, to Eichi’s displeasure.

“Ah, you too, nightmare?”

“Yes.”

“Big bro Rei is great~”

“That’s not because you praise me you’ll get more chocolate for your breakfast, Tomoya.”

            The little boy pouted, and Eichi couldn’t help but chuckle. They left their bed, and together with the child, they went down the stairs. They prepared the breakfast, under the child’s eyes who made sure that everything was perfect.

“I’m going to wake up the children.” Rei said and Eichi nodded.

“Okay, Tomoya, go sit~”

Tomoya left the kitchen quickly, happy, soon followed by Eichi and the cart of plates. When they arrived in the dining room, the twins arrived and even helped Eichi. Soon, the other children arrived, followed by Rei who frowned when he saw the twins.

“Where were you?”

“In the garden~” Yuta said.

“We were watering the plants.”

“So early?”

“Yes, like that, it won’t bother us today~”

“Did you clean your hands?”

“Yes!”

            Rei stared at them suspiciously before sitting beside Eichi. They ate the breakfast in silence, and the two men cleaned the dishes once it was done (and once there wasn’t chocolate anymore around Tomoya’s mouth).

            They didn’t talk a lot, but near the end, Eichi decided it was about time for him to propose his idea.

“Hm… Rei?”

“Yes?”

“I was thinking about what you said yesterday, about the teachers  who didn’t to teach here…” Eichi started. “But you’re not alone, now, right? So we could separate the children into two groups, and one will teach them how to read, and the other how to write.”

            Rei stopped cleaning, and stared at his hands as if they were the most wonderful thing in the world. Then, he looked at Eichi.

“You’re a genius.”

“I won’t say that but I accept the compliment.”

“We can even start today.”

“If we have the materials, yes.”

“We’ll need notebooks and pens, but I can go in town with the twins for that.” Eichi nodded before Rei continues. “By the way, did they really come from the garden?”

“I think? I was busy with the plate and Tomoya, so I didn’t pay attention, sorry.”

“No, it’s fine.” Rei shook his head.

“Is there a problem with the twins?”

“Hm? I’m never sure with them.” He shrugged. “Actually, the problem is our food ration. Strangely, it keeps going lower every week, even after the shopping.”

            Eichi tilted his head. What was happening in that orphanage? It was really strange…

“Ah, it reminds me…! Last time, I heard the entrance door being opened but… it was closed.”

“And so what, Eichi? You think there’s a ghost in the orphanage?”

“A ghost…? Ah, it could be fun~ We could be friend with him~”

“Sure, Midori and Mitsuru would definitely be happy to have their worst nightmare as a friend.”

“I’ll protect them~”

“You’re not even able to protect yourself from a nightmare, so protecting them from a ghost…”

“I’ll use you as a shield.”

“You don’t want me to clean you too?”

            Eichi was about to say “yes, I want” just to tease the man, but it would be strange, and knowing Rei, he would do it. And this mere idea didn’t bother him, when it should. Rei’s hands on his body… It would be cold, of course, but Eichi was sure he wouldn’t feel it that way. _Ah… What am I thinking about?_ It reminded him when he was child, when he couldn’t take a bath alone even when he asked it. _Huh? I took my bath in front of people…?_ This very idea made him shiver. He knew he hated it, and he knew he still hated it. Except if it was Rei, maybe. He frowned. _What’s happening to me?_

            Eichi and Rei  finished what they were doing quietly, and left the kitchen, ready to face the day.

 

            Teaching how to write to the younger children was harder than Eichi thought, as he had to keep their mind focused on what they were doing. But he did his best, and they knew the two first line of hiragana by the end of the hour. Almost. Mitsuru had some problem with the か that he was always doing backwards, and even Eichi didn’t understand why. If he had been left-handed, it would have been normal; Eichi himself was and had a lot of problems when he started, he remembered;  but he wasn’t, so it was strange. _I guess I’ll have to find a way for Mitsuru... ,_ he thought, while leaving the library after the children.

            He went to the living room, where the other were already. Rei was sat on the sofa, trying to comforting a Yuta who seemed upset about something.

“I’m stupid.”

“You’re not, Yuta.”

“But I do everything backwards.”

“It’s fine, you just need to learn.”

“But I don’t write with the same hand, that’s not normal…” Yuta lowered his head and Rei sighed, seeming lost.

            Eichi tilted his head and sat near Rei, before saying:

“You’re left-handed?” Yuta nodded. “I am too. I can help you, if you want~”

“Really…? I’m not abnormal?”

“You’re not. Or else, I am too. Don’t worry, okay. We need more time, but will do it. Besides…” he continued in a whisper, “Mitsuru is right-handed and also writes backwards.”

            It seemed that it comforted the young boy, because a little smile appeared on his lips, and he nodded before letting the two adults alone.

“I’m sorry, I’m putting someone else in your group.”

“It’s fine, don’t worry. It’s better for him.”

            Rei sighed once again and Hajime arrived with a book. It seemed that, once again, Eichi would have to read a story. But it didn’t displease him.

 

 

 

            Eichi woke in the middle of the night again, because of the same nightmare, and he sighed, annoyed. His throat being dried, he decided to go to the kitchen to drink water. Once done and feeling better, he left the kitchen but stopped when he heard whispers and someone going down the stairs. He frowned when he saw the twins’ silhouette in front of the window who carefully walked towards the kitchen. They stopped when they noticed him, and seemed as if they had been caught.

“Why aren’t you in pajama and sleeping in your bed?” Eichi asked, noticing their clothes.

“Well… We… Huh…?”

“Are you the one stealing in the food ration?”

“We don’t steal, we borrow!” Hinata said, and Yuta punched him in the shoulder, while Eichi arched an eyebrow.

“It seems the same to me. And I’m pretty sure Rei would think the same.”

“No, please, don’t tell him!”

“And why?”

            The twins looked at each other, before saying:

“Okay, fine, we’ll show you. But don’t tell Rei, please.”

“I won’t promise something like that. I hope you have a good reason.”

“We do.” Yuta answered. “It’s just… You’ll see.”

            They asked him  to follow them and soon, Eichi was outside the orphanage, in pajama, following the twins. It was his first time outside, and he wasn’t even able to watch his surroundings. But he promised himself that he would do it soon, why not the next morning, if he wasn’t dead because of Rei’s wrath. He was pretty sure the black-haired man would be really angry against him, but at least, the twins weren’t alone. Or so, he thought.

            Everything around was dark, and he couldn’t help but shiver. It reminded him something, but he couldn’t put his finger on it, as if his brain decided it wasn’t the good moment for that. And yet, the blonde was sure it was. There was like a perfume of death around him, of fear and of secret, like his whole existence, and he couldn’t help but be afraid of his past. Maybe, just maybe, his former self was there, somewhere, ready to take back his body… And it scared him, because he was afraid of who he could have been. _I… don’t want to know who I am…_

“Here, Eichi!”

            Hinata’s voice woke him up, and he came back in reality with relief. He followed the twins through what seemed a lot of streets, and finally, they stopped at the corner of a building. Yuta told Eichi not to do even a noise, and the blonde nodded, while Hinata peeked at the other streets.

“Pssst, doggie~”

            There was a growl, surprising Eichi, who stepped away. And so, what? They stole the orphanage’s food for a dog? But Eichi understood his mistake when the dog appeared. It wasn’t a dog, but a child, maybe older than the twins, dirty, disheveled, almost threatening. The child - was it really a child, though? - and Eichi stared at each other, and the dog child seemed to want jumping on him.

“Don’t do that, doggie, or you won’t have food.” Hinata said, and the newcomer growled.

“Not that we have, for now…” Yuta whispered.

“You two… Did you steal for him?”

“Yes. We met him a few days before we found you. Actually, if we hadn’t done that since then, we wouldn’t have found you.”

“Are you trying to blackmail me?” Eichi arched an eyebrow.

“Blackmail? Nah, it would be stupid.”

“Why didn’t you tell Rei?”

“Because doggie doesn’t like having too many people around him. Also… As you can see, he barely talks. And when we talk about the orphanage, he seems really scared.”

“But… I’m sure that if you explain the problem to Rei, he would accept to give you food for him, you know?”

“We don’t think that.” Yuta answered, while Hinata was petting the other child, earning a new growl. “You know, the orphanage doesn’t have much money. Giving food away, it would mean punishing the other children.”

“And so, you steal. It’s not better.”

“It’s easier than to steal a merchant, actually.”

            Eichi rolled his eyes, and tried to approach the child after that, but he growled once again, making him step away.

“He doesn’t seem to like you.” Yuta said.

“Hungry.”

“Sorry, we don’t have food, tonight. Blame the big man, there~” Hinata sang.

“Big bro!”

“What? It’s true!”

            Eichi didn’t listen, thinking about the problem he had just in front of him. He wanted the twins to stop stealing the orphanage’s food. After all, they were stealing to the other children. But in the other side, they were saving another life. _I can’t keep that secret…,_ he thought, looking around him.

            The street was empty, all the light of the buildings were turned off for a while now. There was nobody who could help that child, and it seemed that, even during the day, they didn’t want to. “Doggie” was alone, unable to talk properly, starving, dirty, not loved. He watched silently, playing with the twins who seemed to care for him a lot, playing the cats in front of him. Eichi closed his eyes.

            He had to speak with Rei.

 


	6. Chapter 5

           The children were running in the living room, and Eichi asked them to calm down, but none of them listened. He sighed and caught one, taking him in his arms.

“Eichi, Mitsuru runs after me.”

“Yes, I saw. Mitsuru, please, don’t bother him.”

“But he took my rabbit plush!”

“Tomoya, give him back his rabbit plush.”

“But it’s mine.”

            Eichi groaned. It was only eight in the morning, and he was already turning crazy because of the children. How did Rei do when he was alone? Or maybe it was only because it was Eichi, and not Rei, who was busy with them? _Or I don’t have enough authority? There was a time when I… Ah. Yes. I had a lot of authority. But why…?_ He closed his eyes. No, nothing was coming back in mind. He opened his eyes.

“What if we started learning to read, today?” He said.

            He got a no from everyone, except from Hajime who seemed eager to do that, and Yuta who looked through the window.

“Oh, you don’t want to learn?”

“No.” Sora answered. “Today is the pastry day!”

“The pastry day?”

“Every week, Rei teaches us a cake recipe.” Hajime answered.

“Oh. So you want to do that?”

“Yes! And we’ll eat it for the dessert!” Midori exclaimed, seeming more alive.

“A chocolat cake!” Tomoya exclaimed.

“We did it last time.” Tetora sighed.

“But we can do it again!”

“I’ve never cooked a cake,” Eichi confessed, “so, I’m not sure…”

“We should wait for big bro Rei.” Hajime continued, disappointing all the other children.

            Eichi nodded. It was better like that, actually, even if he wasn’t sure they would do it that day. Not when he had been angry when he learnt about the twins’ getaway. On the moment, Eichi had regretted it, but now he knew he had down the best decision. Or so, he hoped. He came closer to Yuta, who seemed lost in thoughts, and asked:

“Are you alright?”

            The red-haired teenager looked at him and sighed.

“I’m worried for Hinata.”

“It’s alright. Everything will be alright.”

“Maybe Rei is scolding him.”

“I don’t think so.” Eichi answered. “Rei seemed angry, but also upset you didn’t tell him about the boy before.”

“Yeah, well…” He shrugged. “I hope doggie is fine.”

            Eichi patted his head. Rei and Hinata went where the boy lived. Eichi didn’t know what was doing Rei, probably trying to bring the boy at the orphanage, he guessed, but he hoped everything was alright. But Yuta seemed worried, and he wanted to help him.

“Okay, the other don’t want to work, but do you want me to help you write?”

“No, I… I’m not feeling well, for now.”

“Yuta…”

            Eichi looked away. What could he do to help the teenager? What could he do to keep the children quiet, too? And, suddenly, he got an idea.

“Do you want me to read you a story?”

“Yes!”

            Hajime was the first one to answer, eyes filled with stars, soon followed by the others. Eichi smiled, and asked to wait quietly before leaving the living room. He was about to enter the library when he heard a noise coming from the entrance. Intrigued, he hurried up and saw Hinata, panting.

“Is there a problem?”

“Rei asks…” He started. “He asks us to prepare a room.” He took another breath.

“Fine. Go warn your brother, he’s worried.”

            Hinata nodded and hurried up to the living room while Eichi changed his goals. It was a pity for the children, but he could read them a story later. For now, he would prepare the room Rei asked for.  So he want upstairs. Preparing a room alone, it was difficult, but he thought he had done his best, and even if it wasn’t perfect, at least, someone could sleep in the room. The thought that it was maybe for him, that he got Rei anger for an unknown reason, crossed his mind, but he forgot it soon enough. It was a stupid thought, besides, Rei wasn’t surprised anymore to find him in his bed. Actually, he had been surprised not to find him in his bed in the morning, until he knew the reason.

            Someone entered the room and Eichi turned towards them. It was Rei, and the child that the twins helped. Eichi smiled and left the room, letting both of them talk in private. He went to the living room, where he found the children quiet (a true miracle) and the twins talking to them, explaining the situation. Eichi listened. Apparently, Rei succeeded convincing the boy to come with him, despite his hate for orphanages. But the boy was still scared, and it was better to let him alone until he was ready to stay with them.

            Eichi wondered why he hated orphanages, and then thought that, maybe, it was like his own phobia. Nothing could explain it… For now. Maybe one day he would explain why. Someone patted his shoulders and Eichi turned his head to notice Rei asking him to follow him. Once they were alone in the entrance of the orphanage, he raven haired man started:

“Koga will stay with us, but it would be better if I’m the one approaching him for now.”

“He hates people?”

“Yes, and no. He had been in an orphanage, younger, but… Well, it didn’t go well, and ran away. He doesn’t have confident in people.”

“It’s...understable. And you were able to understand him?”

“Oh, he knows how to talk, he was just too lazy for that. I’m accustomed to this kind of reaction. Ritsu is…” He stopped and frowned. “Anyway, it’s better to let Koga alone for now.”

            Eichi nodded. He wondered what happened in Koga’s former orphanage, before saying himself that it was probably bad things for a child running away from it. _Why do people make suffer a child…?_

            He left his thoughts when someone opened the door besides them, and entered with a big smile. It was a young man, with blue and curly hair, that seemed so soft that Eichi wanted to touch it. He wore glasses, that didn’t look bad on him, and wore an apron on what it was written: “ _Tell it with flowers_ ”.  Even though he was smiling, he seemed a little bit nervous, his eyes always going from his feet to Eichi, as if he was afraid the blond-haired man would eat him.

“Rei, I’m here.”

“Ah, good, Tsumugi. Thank you for your help.”

“You’re welcome, it’s always a pleasure.”

            That Tsumugi’s smile was genuine, yet, every time his eyes were on Eichi, he seemed afraid. Rei thanked him a second time, and told him the children were in the living room, before taking a basket that was at the entrance and that Eichi hadn’t noticed, and then, he took Eichi’s hand - not his arm, his hand, and it made the amnesiac blush - and left the orphanage.

“Where are we going?”

“Shopping, of course. The twins took food for Koga, there won’t be enough for the next week.”

“Oh. Yes, you’re right. But, the children…”

“Don’t worry, Tsumugi is here for them. We do that often.”

“Who is he?”

“He works at this flowers shop,” Rei explained, pointing out a shop at their right, “and we have a deal with the owner. Tsumugi helps us, and once a month, the older children help them in the shop~”

“That’s pretty interesting.”

“It is. Especially for the orphanage.”

            Of course. If the customers went to the shop and saw cute teenagers helping the shop, they would probably pay attention to the orphanage, or so, Eichi thought.

“He doesn’t seem to like me, though.”

“Oh… I noticed. I wonder why, he’s usually calm around people.” Rei sighed. “Anyway, let’s go buy food before it’s time for lunch.”

            Rei winked and Eichi smiled, following him through the streets until the market. He noticed it was where he saw Koga during the night, and it made sense, actually, as it was here there was food. They did the shopping quietly. Eichi felt good like that, just the two of them, in the market, doing the shopping as if they were a couple and, he wouldn’t lie, this thought pleased him a lot. He almost took Rei’s hand, but he didn’t, afraid of Rei’s reaction.

            When they were at the fruits shop, Eichi let Rei choose what he wanted, and walked not so far away. He looked around him, and suddenly stopped, his eyes staring at a poster. He couldn’t hear the laughters and the talks between the people around anymore, couldn’t smell the mix of the odors coming from the fruits and the meat, as his legs made him walk towards the poster without him noticing him.

            It was his face. His face with a big “Wanted dead or alive” in top of and under it. His heart beat faster and his eyes opened wider than usual, as if they tried to see a “it’s a joke” hidden somewhere, but there was nothing. _Am I a criminal…? Dead or alive… They want to find me at all costs. What if I killed people? What if I killed children? What if Rei learnt it? He will hate me!_

            He kept staring at the poster, wondering what he would do, until a hand teared the poster off, as if it was garbage. Eichi startled and looked at Rei, who seemed angry, and he wondered why. He made a ball from the poster and threw it in a bin not too far away.

“Rei, I…”

“I bought strawberries for you, I hope you like it.”

“Huh? I don’t know?”

            What was this strange change of subject? Rei took one of the strawberries and put it in his mouth. Eichi blinked and bit the fruit, eating it till end, the juice pouring on Rei’s fingers.

“I love strawberries.” The black-haired man said. “And I think you are like a strawberry. Beautiful in the outside, but mysterious in the inside. The taste will depend of a lot of things.”

            Eichi blinked once again, while Rei sucked his fingers, enjoying the strawberries juice. _Huh…? Did he just say I was beautiful? Wait. If he loves strawberries and I’m like one, does he…_

 _"_ Crap, they’re good. I have to buy another barket for the cake. They’ll be happy.”

            Eichi didn’t really understand what he said, still in his world, and that was only when they were back at the orphanage that he came back into reality. They entered in the orphanage, and put the food away.

“Ah, don’t forget your strawberries.”

“Wait, you really bought strawberries for me?”

“Of course!”

            Rei seemed surprised as well as Eichi when he got the strawberries back in his hands. He didn’t thought that Rei had really bought him strawberries.

“But why?”

“I told you the reason already.”

“Because you love strawberries?”

“Not only.”

            Eichi tilted his head, unsure. What should he understand? That the description was also a part of the reason? _Don’t make me expect too much, Rei…_ They left the kitchen, arriving in the corridor.

“By the way, Eichi,” Rei continued, “about…”

            But someone came from the living room - Hajime - who was red and panting, soon followed by the twins, cutting Rei in his sentence.

“What are you doing?” Rei asked, and he didn’t seem really happy to have been cut like that.

“Sorry~”

            They left, leaving them alone once again.

“What was I going to say…? Ah, yes, I remember!” Rei started, but once again, they were interrupted, this time by Tsumugi.

“Ah, Rei, you’re finally back. “

“Yes, was everything fine?”

“Yes, it was.” Tsumugi answered with a bright smile. “Can I talk with you about something?”

“Of course. What’s happening?”

“Ah, in private, please? It’s better if the children… don’t hear it.”

            Tsumugi had seemed hesitant, and Eichi looked away. Did he want to talk about him? He was afraid that the answer was yes. He could understand why, now. Tsumugi probably saw the posters too… Rei accepted Tsumugi’s request, even if he seemed puzzled, and they both left the corridor to go in Rei’s office. Eichi looked at them entering in the room, before sighing and going to the living room, taking care of the children. He still had a story to read, after all…

 

            Sitting on his bed, in pajama, eating strawberries, Eichi was thinking about the posters. He couldn’t help but think about it, think about the people that wanted him dead or alive. Who was he? Was he a criminal? Was he someone important? No, he couldn’t be someone important. Yet, he had the feeling it wasn’t the first time someone was after him. _If only it could be Rei… I’ll know he wouldn’t try to kill me._ However, he wasn’t that sure. After all, who knows what the man would do once he knew who Eichi was? _He seemed angry when he saw the poster. I wonder why? Was it because it was my face? Or something else?_ He would probably never know, and it was surely better like that. The mere thought that maybe, Rei was secretly hating him made him shiver. _Why would he hate me?_ He bought him strawberries, what he loved. He found him beautiful and mysterious. If he hated him, he wouldn’t have done and said that, right?

            Eichi sighed, eating a new strawberry. Suddenly, someone knocked at his door, and he authorized the person to enter. Rei appeared, in his pajama, arms folded. It reminded Eichi that Rei got a good news earlier, but that he couldn’t talk about with the children yet. Apparently, Tsumugi wanted to adopt Sora. He had been thinking about that for months, now, and thought he was sure about that. He just needed a bigger place to live, though, before adopting the young boy. It was a good new for Sora, and Eichi wondered why they didn’t tell the children. Sure, the other one would be upset, but it would be good for Sora to hear something like that. Right?

“Can I talk with you?”

“I wouldn’t have let you enter otherwise.”

“Oh? Because you think you can stop me entering every piece of that orphanage?”

“Because you think I’m going to let you enter the bathroom when I’m inside?”

            Rei chuckled and grinned, muttering something that Eichi didn’t understand. _Actually, yes, I would… Maybe._ Rei came near him and sat on the bed, so close to Eichi that their arms brushed against each other. The thought that he could take his hand crossed his mind once again, but he stopped himself before it was too late.

“I wanted to tell you something, earlier, but I got interrupted by the demons, and Papa Tsumugi.”

“And Koga.”

“And Koga, yes.”

            Koga had came eaten with them, strangely enough, and Eichi guessed it was because he was really hungry, and when they were cleaning the dishes, he had helped them, probably as a thank or something like that. He did it for the lunch and the dinner, so it prevented them to be alone even once.

“About that poster we saw…”

            Eichi tensed and bit a new strawberry. Yes, the poster. He wanted to forget the poster, actually, but he guessed that Rei needed to talk about it. _Would he ask me to leave?_

“I don’t think you’ve done something wrong.”

“What?” He blinked, surprised. “What if I did?”

“Well, we’ll never know except if you remember.” Rei shrugged. “Besides, I’m still sure you’re not a criminal.”

“Why?”

“My instinct.” Eichi squinted. “Maybe something else, but…”

“Something else?”

            Rei didn’t answer, and Eichi didn’t force him.

“I wonder who want me dead or alive?”

“Probably a mosquito you hurt without noticing.”

“Mosquitoes are dangerous.”

“Definitely.” They chuckled and Rei continued: “I’ll protect you from whoever it is, so don’t worry. I don’t think that they’ll find you in an orphanage. Ah, children, what a blessing.”

“...Thank you, Rei. You’re really kind.”

            _Maybe too much, but I guess it’s a part of your charm._ Rei smiled and took a strawberry. Eichi thought he would eat, but he didn’t. He just stared at it.

“I told you there was a reason.”

“I don’t think you’re kind only because you think I’m a strawberry.”

“No, I mean… I’m kinder with you than with anybody. Ah, you’re annoying~ It’s your fault~ Maybe you’re a criminal.”

“What? I’ve done nothing!”

“You did, idiot.”

            Eichi pouted. What had he done? He didn’t remember having done something to Rei. Or maybe he had, during the night?

“Did I kick you during the night?”

“It would explain the bruise on my leg but no~” Rei chuckled and put the strawberry in Eichi’s mouth. “You did something really bad, Eichi.”

Eichi blinked, unsure of what was happening. Rei was really close of his face, now, and he even took a bit of the strawberry he had in the mouth.

“Really, really bad…”

            He took another bite, and Eichi didn’t dare to move. He just ate the last part of the strawberry, his heart beating faster, and having butterflies in his stomach, but his nervousness let happiness took control of his body when he closed his eyes and finally tasted Rei’s sweet lips.

  



	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take care, there's some... adult content inside it (not that much, but I prefer to warn).
> 
> Also, this chapter is more a transition chapter than anything ^^

“Wow!”

“I didn’t know we had that!”

            The twins were excited while entering the room, almost jumping. Eichi wasn’t jumping at all and feared for their life, especially when he heard the ground crackle. Hajime, who was holding his hand, seeming to have the same opinion, and didn’t dare advancing. Koga, on the contrary, just walked, looking around. It was surprising he came with them, but it seemed that the twins could do miracles, after all. _They saved me, they saved him… Maybe they’re angels?_ They turned towards Hajime, and decided together to poke him. _… Demons._

“Stop annoying him, please.”

“Meh, look how afraid he is. He’s the one who asked to come here and yet, he’s scared.”

“Well, Rei told us to take care because of the ground.” Eichi explained. “So, please, stop jumping.”

            The twins shrugged, and Hajime nodded quickly.

“Nothing interesting.” Koga mumbled, taking a book in his hands.

“It looks like there are more books here.” Hajime stated. “Maybe there wasn’t enough place in the library.”

            Hinata pulled a face, and Yuta tilted his head. Koga put the book back where he found it and continued to look around.

“Nothing.” He said once again.

“Bleh, if the treasure is only books, I’m leaving.” Hinata said. “Have fun~”

            And he left without waiting for an answer, soon followed by Koga. Eichi guessed the latter prefered to be in his room than surrounded by other people for now.

“I can’t believe it… He was the one pestering for it when he heard there was an attic.” Yuta sighed.

            But he didn’t follow his brother and went towards a shelf full of books. It was because of Eichi, if they were here to begin with, because he had asked Rei what was the door at the end of the bedrooms corridor. At this very moment, Hajime and the twins had arrived and, hearing there was an attic - they apparently thought it was room - asked to enter inside. He still wondered why Rei accepted, especially if there was nothing of interest for the children here, but he guessed that he wanted to be alone for once, without the twins always running around. _I’m sorry, Rei, I guess you’ll have to bear with Hinata._

            Hajime released his hand and, carefully, walked towards Yuta. He seemed more comfortable now that the people were around, and Eichi wondered how the young boy could bear to stay in the same room with every child of the orphanage if he prefered silence. The night was probably a really good time for him.

Eichi looked around, trying to ignore the fact that the ground was crackling around him and that they could fall and die. He closed his eyes, thinking about other things, but nothing came, and he was really afraid. _Why did I accept to come with them? I’m a masochist._ And he didn’t want Rei to know that he was afraid of death. It was already embarrassing to sleep with him every time (every night) he had a nightmare, so if he had to confess he was afraid of death… _But… We’re together, now, so, I shouldn’t be embarrassed._

While he was thinking about that, Hinata and Hajime continued to visit the attic, and that was when he heard Yuta spoke that Eichi came back into reality.

“Ah, I found something!”

            Hajime and Eichi came near him, somewhere behind shelves. He had found a large box, that seemed unlocked, and the two teenagers started to deduce what was inside.

“Books again?”

“Or money?”

“It wouldn’t be unlocked, though.”

“Hm… Important things?”

“Or School things. The orphanage was a school, before.”

“Oh...yeah…”

            Eichi smiled softly when hearing Yuta and Hajime guessing what was inside, and then knelt and put his hand on the cover.

“The best way to discover the secret of that box is to open it.”

            They both swallowed, and Hinata whispered a “what if it was a corpse?”, and really, Eichi hoped it wasn’t that. After a deep breath, he opened the box and found…

            Dresses. But not only: hats, strange colorful clothes, and even purple cat’s ears.

“What… is it…?” Yuta asked, surprised.

“Big bro Eichi… Doesn’t it look like Alice’s dress in the images book?”

            Eichi tilted his head and watched carefully. Hajime was right, it looked like Alice’s dress…

“Would it be the Cheshire Cat’s ears, then?” Hinata asked, putting the ears on his head.

“Aaah, it suits you, Hinata!” Hajime exclaimed.

“It looks like theatre costumes.” Eichi whispered.

“Aaah, can we play Alice in Wonderlands?”

“I’m not sure…” Eichi answered, looking at everything in the box. “But maybe we could have a tea party. If Rei agrees with that, of course.”

            He didn’t know if he had been right to say something like that, because Hajime’s eyes well full of stars, and Yuta hurried up to leave the attic.

 

* * *

 

“Can I know why I’m playing Alice?”

“Well, you’re cute like that~”

“I’m an old man, I don’t need to be cute.”

“But I love cute old men~”

            Rei sighed, shaking his head, and Eichi grinned. It wasn’t a lie, Rei was really cute in his blue dress. And the blue ribbon on his hair was perfect. Eichi was relieved that he wasn’t the one wearing Alice’s costume, especially when he had blond hair like her.

“I wanted to be the Mad Hatter.” Rei said.

“Sorry, I chose it first.”

“You cheated. You didn’t wait for me to choose the costume. Why is Yuta the cat and Hajime the rabbit, by the way? Why can’t I be the cat?”

“Stop acting like a child, it doesn’t suit you.”

“Well, Reilice is a child~”

“Reilice.”

“Reilice. Reilice hopes that the Mad Hatter will be really gentle with her. She also tells him to take advantage of it, because it’s the last time she puts this dress~”

“What a pity. I like it.”

            Rei pulled a face but came closer to Eichi, their lips really close now.

“She also says that she wants to be really close to the Mad Hatter.”

“But isn’t Reilice a child, though?”

“She can be an adult for him~”

            Their lips touched each other, and it would be deeper if the twins hadn’t enter Rei’s room at the same time. The four of same froze, and stared at each other.

“We just wanted to see if you were ready, big bro, because we’re waiting, but guess you were a little bit…urgh... busy…”

            Yuta seemed confused on the words to use for what he had seen, but it didn’t bother Rei who just shook his head, letting his black locks hit gently his cheeks.

“Ah, we’re coming~”

            Yuta nodded and left the room. Hinata didn’t move, looking strangely angry at Eichi. It was only when Rei left the room that the red-haired teenager followed him. Eichi blinked, unsure of what had happening. He left the room too, just to meet the twins at the entrance, arms folded, looking at him a way Eichi disliked.

“Don’t hurt him.”

“Huh?”

“He already got hurt once, so, don’t do the same.”

“We won’t let you unpunished if you do.”

            Then, they left. _What?_ Eichi didn’t understand what was happening anymore. He just knew he disliked the twins’ behavior right now, and that he wouldn’t hurt Rei. What did they mean by hurting him, by the way? Stabbing him? Impossible, Eichi wasn’t skilled with his hands, anyway. Or scratch him? It couldn’t happen, he made sure his nails were short. Maybe kick him during the night? It could happen, but it wasn’t his fault. Not consciously.

He shrugged and then went to the dining room where the children and Rei - or rather Reilice - waited for their host, the Mad Hatter. Eichi did his best to be in his role, and even Rei finally became Alice herself, and they both ended making bad puns, making the children either laugh or sigh of despair. They even decided the Mad Hatter had a wolf for friend, and Koga was really happy about that.

They drank tea, for the one who wanted, and hot chocolate - and Tomoya had been the happiest child of the orphanage -, and ate that cakes that Eichi and Rei, with the teenagers’ help, did. Towards the end of the day, the children went to the living room, letting the two adults alone in the sudden quiet room. They took advantage of that to clean the dining room, and once done, they went to the kitchen to start cooking, still disguised. They talked quietly about things and others, Eichi avoided to tell Rei about the twins’ warning. It bothered him, actually, but he didn’t want to annoy Rei. He really wondered why they were worried, and he knew that he would have the answer if he asked Rei, but he didn’t dare.

Not paying attention to what he was doing, and he made fall the knife he was holding. Fortunately, Rei was quick to react and caught the knife, made it turned twice between his fingers, and put it back on the table. Eichi stayed still, surprised.

“Are you hurt?” The black-haired man asked.

“N-No. Sorry, I didn’t pay attention.”

“It’s alright. Try not to hurt you. You’re not very skilled with your hands, huh? What a pity~”

“You are, though.”

            He didn’t know it was possible for someone to be skilled like that, but maybe Rei had been a chef or something before owning the orphanage. Now he thought about it, he didn’t know a thing about Rei, except the fact he had a little brother. _I wonder how alike they are._ Rei grinned, and kissed Eichi, surprising him, before whispering in his ear:

“I’ll show how skilled with my hands I truly am later~”

            The amnesic man blushed and shivered at such a promise, muttered something like “stop saying nonsense and continue the diner” that made Rei laugh, and looked away.

            They ate the dinner at 7pm, and the children went to sleep at 9pm (because Tetora stayed too much time in the water). Once he had said goodnight to Hajime - who wanted him to read a little story every night - Eichi rubbed his head and walked forwards his room, but he found Rei standing in front of his door, his hands playing with the borders of his dress, seeming really sad.

“Is there a problem?”

            _Did I do something wrong? The twins will kill me…!_

“I want you to read me a story too, Mad Hatter~”

            _Oh._

“And what do you want me to read, Reilice?”

“I don’t know… Maybe a story that will let me use my hands and my lips on you…? Ah, and if I could undress you, it will be perfect.”

            Eichi blushed. _Of course._

“I may have something like that. Were you well-behaved?”

“I’m always a good child~”

            And he said that with such a cute smile that it was almost perfect (Rei’s way of doing a feminine voice was a little bit creepy). Eichi smiled, and opened his door, before being pushed by Rei.

 


	8. Chapter 7

“Urgh. Once again? They will never stop...Those idiots...”

            Eichi folded his arms, standing next to the kitchen’s door, and stared at the entrance door. There, he watched Rei coming back from the grocery, picking something while entering the place. When Rei raised his face, he noticed Eichi and yawned.

“Oh, so you’re here.”

“Where do you want me to be? Do I bother you?”

“No, it’s just…” Rei sighed, and showed him what he had picked.

            The poster with his face.

“Why do you have that?”

“I find one on the doormat every day.”

            Eichi watched the poster and then, stretched his hand.

“Show me.”

“Why do you want that? I’ll throw it away.”

“I want to take a look on that.”

“What? You want to see your face? The drawing doesn’t do it justice, actually.”

“It’s not for that!” Eichi blushed.

            Rei chuckled and kissed him before giving the poster, even if he clearly disapproved that.

“You should throw that in the basket.” He heard Rei stated, but he didn’t pay attention to it.

            He was looking at the drawing, but especially at the writing, and the strange symbol at the left bottom of the page. It was black rose, with a dagger crossing its heart. It was the first time he saw it, and yet, Eichi knew he already knew it. But no matter what, he couldn’t remember.

            He entered the kitchen and watched Rei to put the food away.

“Do you think that Tsumugi will denounce me?”

“No.” The answer was. “I talked about that with him, and besides… He wouldn’t, even if I hadn’t warned him.”

“Why?” Eichi arched an eyebrow, noting that Rei and Tsumugi did talk about him.

            Rei finished what he was doing before coming closer to Eichi, and pointing out the black rose and the dagger.

“Because of that.”

“What is it? I feel I know that but… I can’t put a finger on it.”

“It’s the mafia symbol. Nobody wants to have something to do with them, believe me.”

“The mafia…” Eichi repeated.

“They’re assassins. Stay away from them, Eichi.”

 

“ _The mafia had sent killers to kill you, but we stopped them in time. Please, stay hidden until we’re sure you’re safe.”_

_“But it’s dangerous!”_

_“It’s our job to protect you, don’t worry for us, okay?”_

_A bright smile, as always. She was always smiling even when the future seemed dark. And the future was dark… She wouldn’t smile anymore..._

Eichi fell on his knees, tears pouring on his cheeks, his hands trembling. He was staring in front of him, unable to think properly.

“Eichi, what’s happening?”

            Rei’s voice reached his ears, but he couldn’t make sense of it. He heard another voice, and Rei’s voice again, but he was still focused on the woman who saved him from the mafia so many time, and who died because of him. Why was the mafia after him? He felt arms around him, but he didn’t answer the embrace as he usually would.

“Don’t worry, I’ll protect you.”

“Don’t…” Eichi said in a low voice. “Don’t, or you’ll die... Like she did.”

“She?”

“She protected me from them… I… Anzu…”

“Anzu?”

            Eichi didn’t answer. Anzu. He liked her a lot. She had always been here for him, and was like an angel came down for him. Anzu and… Ah, what was his name already? He couldn’t remember. He knew that the other one protected him too… He still was.

“Rei, I have to leave.”

“No.”

“But if I stay, the children…!”

“Don’t worry for that. They don’t know you’re here. Nobody knows you’re here. And even if they do, I’ll protect all of you myself.”

“You can’t do that alone… Stop being so gentle when I just...I… You don’t know who I am.”

“And who are you, Eichi?”

“I don’t know either. I don’t want to know anymore…”

            He lowered his eyes, unsure of what to do now. There was a big advancement on his memories, but now, he just wanted to forget everything, to live a happy life with Rei and the children. It wasn’t difficult right? Rei erase his tears and whispered:

“It’s alright, everything will be fine.”

            Eichi wished it would, but was scared it wouldn’t. It seemed his life was a mess, now, so why would it change? Sure, good things happened - Rei was a good example - but if he hadn’t meet Rei, no, if the twins hadn’t found him, he would probably be already dead. It was a miracle he didn’t fall in the river, and the two boys were already feeding Koga at this time. The mere thought that he could be dead at anytime now made him shiver.

            He closed his eyes and rested his head against Rei’s chest. Hearing his heart appeased him a lot, and he finally smiled.

“I love you.” He whispered.

            Rei didn’t answer as the door opened, but Eichi heard the man’s heart beating faster, so, he guessed it had effect on him. Hajime knelt in front of them and handed something to Eichi who blinked.

“What is it?”

“Chocolate.” Hajime answered.

“But isn’t it expensive?”

“It’s never too expensive when you’re feeling bad. Eat.” Rei stated.

            Eichi was about to protest, but Rei forced him to eat, and so, he did, enjoying the taste. Hajime left the kitchen soon after, and Rei helped the blond-haired man to stand up.

“I love you too.” He whispered, messing up his hair, and he smiled.

            Deep inside his heart, Eichi hoped that he wouldn’t bring more problems to Rei.

 

            Rei was teaching Koga how to read when the doorbell rang. Eichi, who was just reading a story to the younger children - the older ones, except Hajime, being at the flower shop - stood up and told him he was going to open.

“Not a good idea.” Rei said.

“It’s fine. Maybe it’s just the twins joking. You know them.”

            Rei frowned, not seeming convinced, but Eichi didn’t care and left the living room. He opened the door and next, he was in front of a young man who looked a lot like Rei. He was smaller, and his black hair were shorter, but his red eyes were the same. The young man blinked and turned his face towards the two comrades who came with him. The first one was a tall man, with grey hair and blue eyes. The second one was a little bit taller, with blond hair and blue eyes too. The three of them bore a bright smile that didn’t comfort Eichi for a strange reason.

“Ah~ I didn’t expect that.”

“Excuse-me…?”

“Could you give that to Rei, please~?” The black-haired man handed him an envelope.

“Rei? Are you acquainted?”

“Tell him hi for me, okay~?” The young man said before leaving.

            Eichi blinked, but closed the door, and went to the living room. There, he listened a little bit to Rei and Koga arguing over the shi and the tsu, before his lover noticed him.

“Who was it?”

“An acquaintance of yours, apparently.” Eichi said, handing the envelope. “He told me to give you that.”

“An acquaintance…?” Rei repeated, opening the envelope.

            Eichi expected to see a happy smile on Rei’s face - if it was an acquaintance, he should be happy, right? - but on the contrary, he paled and looked back at Eichi. He stood up and left the living room without a word. Surprised, Eichi followed him, and saw him opening the entrance door, then closing it once he had peeked outside.

“Who gave you that?”

“A young man who looks like you. I almost thought it was you younger.”

            And it made him chuckle because he was sure Rei looked like that years ago. It didn’t make Rei laugh, though. On the contrary, he seemed angrier than ever.

“We have to leave.”

“Eh?”

“Let’s go to the flower shop with the children,” Rei said, entering the living room, “Everyone, we’re going to play hide and seek in town, today! So, go to the entrance~”

            The children were excited, now, and they hurried up to the entrance.

“What’s happening?” Eichi asked, unsure of what was happening.

“We’re in danger.”

            Eichi’s heart missed a beat. They were in danger…? He caught Rei’s hand.

“I’m sorry, I…”

“It’s fine.”

“No. It’s my fault.”

“It is not. Listen, we should hurry without worrying the children.”

“I’ll stay here, it will…”

“Don’t say nonsense, Eichi. You come too, and if you don’t, I’ll pull you by your ears.”

            Eichi pulled a face. He knew that Rei was capable to doing that: he did it with Hinata and Tetora already, and the blond-haired man didn’t want to experience it himself. So, with a sigh, he followed both Rei and the children outside the orphanage, feeling uneasy.

            Were the men he met from the mafia? But the one who looked like Rei… It couldn’t be, right? They seemed knowing each other, and when he learnt about him, Rei knew they were in danger… _I was wondering who I am, but now, I’m also wondering who Rei is…_ Someone pull on his jacket and he lowered his eyes.

“A problem, Tomoya?”

“Where’s Hajime? He doesn’t want to play with us?”

“Eh?”

            Eichi raised his eyes and searched for Hajime, but the little boy was right: Hajime wasn’t there.

“Oh no…”

            Rei was inside the flowers shop, searching for the other children. And Hajime was still at the orphanage. Eichi closed his eyes, and took his decision.

“Don’t move,” He said to the other children, “wait for Rei.”

            He then ran towards the orphanage and entered inside quickly.

“Hajime?” He called but no answer came.

            Fortunately, he found him reading - as much as he could - in the library, and he sighed of relieved.

“Thanks goodness, you’re here.”

“Is there a problem?”

“We’re all outside to play hide-and-seek~”

“Eh? Aaah, I didn’t hear you, I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright. Let’s hurry, okay?”

            He smiled to Hajime who closed the book and put it on the table in front of him. They were about to leave the library when someone stood at the room’s entrance: it was the young man of before, arms folded, a smirk on his lips.

“No need to hurry. I have a better game~”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops ♥


	9. Chapter 8

            Eichi swallowed and stepped away, making sure Hajime was behind him and not before. The young man stepped forwards them, still grinning and arms folded.

“Good to see you’re fine, Your Highness~”

“Huh? I don’t know you, though. And who are you calling Your Highness?”

            The man laughed as if Eichi had said a funny joke. He caught Hajime’s trembling hand and rubbed it to comfort him.

“Someone wants to see you,” the other said, “so let’s hurry.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Please, I don’t want to use strong-arm tactics~”

“I…”

“Come. The faster, the better~”

“Promise-me you won’t hurt the children.”

“I don’t care of the children. I’m here for you.”

“Promise!”

            The young man sighed and then bowed as if Eichi was a prince. _Why is he always…?_ But seeing him like that reminded him of something. Anzu too bowed in front of him, and Wataru too. _Wataru…? Ah! I remember, yes!_

“I promise I won’t touch them, Your Highness~”

            _Stop calling me your highness, it’s creepy…_ He released Hajime’s hand, telling him to go back near Rei, and started to walk towards the assassin. But Hajime caught his jacket and made him stop.

“I… I don’t know what’s happening, but don’t go with him. Rei will be sad if you leave… I don’t want to see him sad again…”

            _Again…?_ The assassin rolled his eyes and came near them, then knelt in front of Hajime, a little smile on his lips.

“Hey, be a good boy and let the adults talk, okay~?”

“N-No! You’ll hurt Eichi. We all know it. We heard them.”

“Hajime…?”

            They heard them? When? What did they also hear? Was it because of the twins? They always had their ears where they shouldn’t, and knew things they should forget. It reminded him how they entered Rei’s room and saw them, then threatened Eichi. Maybe it was because they knew that someone was against him…?

“Listen, little boy. You have a choice: either you let him come with us, alive, or you both die here. Which option do you prefer~?

“You promised you won’t touch the children!”

“Hey, if you die, the promise doesn’t exist~” The assassin answered with a shrug.

“Hajime, please. Don’t do something stupid. Stay safe.”

“But, big bro…!”

“Rei will be sad if something happens to you.”

Eichi messed the blue hair. Not only Rei, but himself too. He knelt in front of Hajime and whispered:

“I’ll come back and adopt you.”

“Eh?”

“So, go back with Rei and wait for me, okay?”

“How cute of you~” The assassin said. “Do you really think that you’ll be able to do that? Our customer is _really_ angry against you~”

            Their customer? So it meant the mafia didn’t have a thing against him? Or maybe they have, and it arranged them that their customer did too. In any case, he was in danger.

“I believe in miracle.”

            The assassin laughed, but not for long, as something that Eichi didn’t understand at all happened. He took Hajime in his arms to protect him and closed his eyes, scared of what could happen to them right now.

“Don’t approach them, Ritsu!”

            Rei’s voice was angry, and Eichi opened his eyes to notice him standing besides them, while the so-called Ritsu was standing on the table, still laughing. _Ritsu? Isn’t it Rei’s brother’s name?_

“Eh, isn’t it the traitor~ You’re still skilled after all these years~ No wonder you’ve been the Boss until your departure~”

            _Eh?_ Did he hear well? Did that mean that Rei had been in the mafia years ago? _The Boss?_ It would explain why he was so skilled with his hands (in every domains).

“Why are you here?”

“You know why, big bro~ We’ve been paid for that.”

“Why?”

“Who cares?”

“Ritsu…!”

“Annoying~ Move, the prince accepted to come with us in exchange of a stupid promise, so don’t come between us.”

            _The prince…? Ah…! Anzu and Wataru also called me like that…! Does that mean that I’m…_ Rei seemed to answer something, but Eichi was too busy with his memories coming back. He remembered everything - or almost as he couldn’t put names on a few faces  - and he felt alive again. He remembered how he had been kidnapped, and how he ran away and fell, and hurt his head against a rock. This mere thought hurt his skull again, and he rubbed it.

“Eichi, Hajime, run out of the room!”

Eichi raised his eyes to see that Rei and Ritsu were fighting, both with daggers in hands. He froze for a few seconds, watching Rei trying to stop Ritsu coming near them, taking a kick on his stomach.

“Rei!”

“Don’t worry for me and leave!” Rei screamed between two breathes.

Even if it hurt him to let Rei alone with his brother, Eichi took Hajime’s hand and ran out of the room, soon to be stopped by another assassin, the one with the grey hair.

“Annoying.” He said, taking a dagger. “Why can’t you be a good boy, you would have survived.”

            Hajime screamed while the grey-haired man came near them. But at the same moment, something happened again and the man was ejected against the wall. Eichi believed in miracles, but twice in the same day was really strange. And yet, standing in front of him, putting back his black gloves as if it was the most normal thing in the world, Wataru was ready to fight. How did he know he was here? It was a mystery. Maybe it was chance, or maybe he had known since the beginning. He never knew with him.

“Big bro Wataru…!” Hajime said, surprising Eichi.

            Ah, so, it was this Wataru that Tomoya was talking about. It made senses, now, as he remembered that his bodyguard often talked about a little child he wanted to adopt.

“No time for the reunion. Leave this place at once, and hide with the others.”

            As much as Eichi didn’t want to leave both Rei and Wataru alone with the mafia’s members, but Hajime’s safety was more important for now. So, he forced the young boy to leave the orphanage with him, and found the others surrounding Tsumugi and another young man, with red hair, who seemed to try catching the children’s attention with tricks. When Hajime was safe with the children, Eichi turned towards the orphanage, unsure of what to do. He knew he should stay safe, and he wasn’t that scared for Wataru who was accustomed. But Rei was a different thing. Even if he was from the mafia, he had surely lost some things, and more than that, he was against his own brother.

            _I can’t stay here watching them fight for me. Not again,_ he thought. So he walked towards the orphanage, and at the same moment, the window of the library was broken, and Rei came from it.

“Rei!” Eichi called.

            He approached him and helped him to stand up. That’s when he noticed the wound on his face and his hands, and he bit his lips.

“You’re hurt…!”

“Why are you still here? Didn’t I tell you to leave?”

“I can’t let you fight for my safety.”

“How cute of you~ Not as cute as my Maa, but anyway~”

            Ritsu chuckled, knelt on the window edge, and Rei forced Eichi to step away.

“I won’t let you approach him.”

“What a pity~ Our customer wants him dead or alive. And you know the rules of the house, right? The customer is king~”

“I don’t care anymore of the rules, you won’t touch him.”

“Rei…”

“Eh~? Are you protecting the one against our family had always been fighting, big bro~ ? How strange to see a Sakuma besides a Tenshouin.” Ritsu sighed. “Anyway, if I have to kill you before, I’ll do it, brother or not.”

            He took another dagger and rushed towards Rei, but Eichi reacted without noticing and put himself in front of Rei at the very moment Ritsu tried to stab him.

“Eichi, no!”

            Eichi felt a big pain on his back, and he fell on his knees. He saw Rei’s face in top of him, and felt his hand on his cheek.

“Don’t worry, we’ll heal you.”

“A-ahaha, you’re accustomed now… Sorry.”

“Or I could end his life now, it would be better~” He heard Ritsu said.

“Ritsu! I’m the one who’s gonna kill you!”

            It was Rei’s voice but a little bit… Like a mafia member, Eichi decided, not daring raising his head to look at the brothers.

“Oh~? Wasn’t I your dear cute and kind brother~?”

“Tch. I had blinders at this time. You’re just a demon, unable to have mercy, or to even love people.”

“Eh? Is that so? It looks like you don’t know me that much, after all~ Well, it’s been like five years, after all.”

            Eichi didn’t hear the next sentence of Rei as he coughed. He heard another voice too, and his cough stopped when Ritsu said:

“Oh, Birdy is here too, wow~ A charming reunion. Fine, we’re leaving, Secchan.” He heard him yawn. “Nacchan, you know what to do~”

“Wait, you won’t leave that easily!” Rei groaned.

“Sure~”

            He heard a laugh from Ritsu, and then footsteps. Finally, he heard Rei groaned, and Eichi tried to sit. But Rei came closer and told him not to move until the doctor arrived.

“Your Highness!”

            Wataru’s voice reached his ears and when Eichi raised his eyes to look at him, he noticed that the orphanage was burning.

“No…! The orphanage…!”

            _Like in my nightmares…_

* * *

  


“What a wonderful fireworks! I’m so proud of myself~ The flames are beautiful, right, boss?”

“Good work, Nacchan.”

“Annoying. We didn’t get him.”

“Don’t worry, Secchan, we still have someone.”

“You mean, the dog? Tch, I don’t know if we can believe him. I don’t even believe in our customer.”

“I know, I know, but don’t worry, once it will be over, the customer will know what it costs to defy the Sakuma.”

            Ritsu stood up, watching his brother helping the prince to reach a safe place. He clenched his fists. He also wanted to live a peaceful life like his brother did, but he couldn’t. Not now. Not when what’s bringing him happiness was in danger.

“Let’s go back home. We have to be ready.”

“Okay, boss~”

“Tch. Annoying.”

“Everything is annoying with you, Izumi-chan~”

“Shut up, asshole!”

            Arashi laughed, and even though the days were difficult for him, now, Ritsu smiled, grateful to have wonderful friends like them.

 


	10. Epilogue

           When Eichi opened his eyes, it was already the night. He rubbed his temples, and sat on his bed, looking around him. He noticed Rei, sitting next to the bed, a soft smile on his lips.

“You’re finally awake, Sleeping Beauty~”

“I was waiting for my prince to wake me up, but I guess he was too lazy for that~”

“Or maybe he thought he was better for the princess to have some rest.” Rei smiled. “After all, she had been stupid enough to protect him.”

“Well, excuse-me not to want you to die.”

“I’m skilled enough not to die against my own brother, you know?”

            Eichi pulled a face before telling him:

“How could I know? I mean… I didn’t know you were from the mafia.”

“I didn’t know you were a prince.”

“Good, because me neither.”

            Rei chuckled, and sat besides him, before kissing him softly.

“Where are we?”

“Tsumugi’s new house, for now. We’ll have to find a new place to live with the children.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“But their customer wants me, so they’ll be back, right?”

“We’ll find a way.”

            How was the good question, and Eichi wanted to propose the palace, even if he felt it was dangerous. For him to be kidnapped, to begin with, was a good example. Now, they needed a big place, not as old the former orphanage, where they could all live peacefully. _They, without me._ Eichi didn’t have hope: he was sure Wataru would force him to go back to the castle…

“Are you hungry?” Rei suddenly asked.

“A little, yes.”

“I’m going to search something. Stay there.”

            Eichi was about to answer he wasn’t in shape of doing so, because his back still hurt, and really, he didn’t want to stand up for now, but he didn’t, because he was lazy. Rei left after messing his blond hair, and Eichi couldn’t help but smile.

“How cute~”

            He startled and turned his face towards the window where Ritsu was sat, as if everything was normal.

“What are you doing here!?”

“Eh~ You thought that I would leave you alone? Huhu, how funny~”

            Without warning, he entered the room, standing near the bed. Eichi didn’t know what to do: screaming would alert everyone, but he didn’t want to see both Rei and Wataru to fight again. But if he did nothing, he would certainly die. And he didn’t want to die.

“Guess my brother lost some of his skills, after all, for not noticing me…~”

            Eichi didn’t know if Ritsu was jaded or happy as his expression was a mix of the two feelings. The black-haired young man sighed and then, come near him.

“So, shall we go?”

“Eh?”

“You said you would come, and I promised not to hurt the children.”

            That was true, but Eichi didn’t think that Ritsu would keep it in mind, and continue with that after what happened in the orphanage.

“I…”

“Well, if you don’t want, we’ll change everything and I can kill you. Our customer doesn’t care, anyway.” Ritsu shrugged.

            _No, thank you,_ Eichi answered for himself. He didn’t want to go with him - he was perfectly fine by Rei’s sides - but at the same time, he wanted to know, to understand why someone wanted him that much, why someone would pay the mafia just to get him.

“So, what shall we do?”

 

* * *

 

 

            Rei was putting the rice in a bowl when Wataru started speaking:

“I can’t believe he was with you.”

“Yet, you knew it, right?”

“When I got your letter, I was really surprised.”

            _And probably angry,_ Rei thought. Himself had been surprised. Even if he had been the boss of the Sakuma family - no, the mafia - for a while, he had never seen the imperial faces, so he couldn’t who Eichi was. Until he talked about Anzu.

“How did you know who he was?”

            Rei didn’t want to answer Wataru. He knew his friend would get angry once he would have the answer, because it was a sensible subject for both of them. However, he knew the magician wouldn’t stop bothering him if he said nothing.

“He found a part of his memories, and talked about Anzu. I… knew he was linked to you.”

“Anzu…”

            It was the only thing he heard from Wataru. He stared at the rice bowl for a moment. Anzu. She died because of the Mafia, and even if Rei wasn’t an assassin anymore, he knew Wataru still saw him like that. After all, they had been friends for years, now, and it was normal for a bodyguard to think that a former assassin was the culprit.

“He had been traumatized by this event.” Wataru said. “Since then, he does his best to keep his bodyguards away. He doesn’t want them to die.”

            Of course. It would also explain Eichi’s fear of death (he had told him one day they were alone in the kitchen).

“I would have liked to tell that to the young Kanzaki, but it was difficult to keep Eichi doing stupid thing alone, so I let the boy hating him and make sure he helped me. And now, he has problems.”

            Kanzaki? Rei heard of them. They were famous bodyguards who protected the imperial family for generations, now. So, one of them was protecting Eichi, and yet, failed. He didn’t know him, but clearly, he probably was hated by his own family.

            Rei sighed while pouring the tea on a cup, and once he was done, he took both the cup and bowl, and went up the stairs, followed by Wataru. They didn’t meet the children as Tsumugi was busying them in the living room. He had to remember thanking the young future dad for that, and to apologize for all the troubles.

            Wataru opened Eichi’s room door, and Rei was the first one to enter.

“Eichi, here your meal~” He said with a sing-song voice.

            But no answer came. Actually, there was no Eichi in the room. The window was opened, though, and the mafia’s card was waiting proudly on the bed, with a smiley who was showing its tongue. The cup and the bowl broke once they reached the ground, but nor Rei or Wataru paid attention to it. Rei clenched his fists.

            It was time for him to face his family.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for having read this part until the end.   
> The third and last part of the story will be in the "Kaoru and Rei side", starting next week if everything is alright~


End file.
